


Friendship and corpses

by heedayy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, ghoul!Hide, holy shit it’s a role swap, human!Kaneki, uh there’s a corpse so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heedayy/pseuds/heedayy
Summary: In a world where Hide went on the date with Rize and became a half-ghoul, nothing can get past Kaneki. Sure, Hide’s intuition is nothing to be discredited, but you should NEVER underestimate good ole’ Kaneki paranoia....“...Kaneki?”“Yes?” the boy in question replied, silver eyes set with determination.“What the actual fuck?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me I wrote this at like 3am and decided “hEy wHy dOnT i mAkE aN aO3 aCcOuNt” so here

Hide flopped on the couch. He was so hungry he couldn’t stand it. It gnawed at his insides. He could almost taste the delicious flesh that he smelled around him. It would be so good to just have a BITE-

No, Hide, snap out of it! You can’t just...you’re human still!

...right?

Before he could continue his inner monologue, a rather strong smell hit his nostrils. His mouth watered. He shook his head. It couldn’t be...

Knock, knock, knock.

Hide hesitantly made his way towards the door and looked through the peephole. Ah, just Kaneki.

So why was the smell so strong?

He shrugged and flung open the door. “Hey, budd-HOLY SHIT!”

Hide stepped back and watched as his best friend dragged a corpse behind him into Hide’s apartment.

Kaneki dropped the dead body’s arm and wiped his hand on his jeans. The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

Hide glanced nervously at the surprisingly calm looking boy beside him.

“...Kaneki?”

“Yes?” the boy in question replied, silver eyes set with determination.

“What the actual fuck?”

Kaneki sighed. “Don’t worry, I found him at the bottom of a cliff. He was already dead.”

“‘Neki, buddy, that’s not my concern right now-“

“HIDE!” Kaneki snapped. Hide blinked. “I know, ok? I just-when you threw up all over the table at Big Girl’s, my brain was like “shit lol maybe he’s a ghoul.” But then it started to make sense. So I found some ghoul people at this shady bar and I got some info on that guy that operated on you-Kanou, was it?-anyway, turns out he conducted some kind of experiment recently.” Kaneki turned to look at Hide’s terrified face. “I think you can guess the rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is one protective son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry it’s a bit late but it’s 3am so I’m counting that as the same day I said it would be posted

Hide would be lying if he said he had plans for tonight. Other than, you know, writhing in agony while ravenous hunger clawed at his insides. But even then, he just couldn’t have seen himself doing this.

Kaneki was sitting on his couch, quietly staring him down, prompting him to eat. Hide was on his knees next to the corpse (a 20ish looking man, face peaceful and eyes closed) trying to convince himself that he didn’t need to eat this.

He was about to walk away when he was pinned to the ground in an instant. He groaned, his head aching from where it hit the ground. Hide was only able to register a bloody hand flying at his face when suddenly, the delicious taste of human flesh hit his taste buds.

He looked up to see a pissed looking Kaneki with his hand jammed against Hide’s mouth. 

“Hide,” he said, voice scarily calm,”please don’t do this. Just-please. Eat.”

Hide doesn’t know what pushes him over the edge. Maybe the fact that the flesh just tastes so good. Maybe the fact that there’s a literal hand jammed against his mouth. Or maybe it’s the pure pleading look in his best friends eyes that’s laced with concern.

Whatever it is, it led him here.

On the floor, devouring a corpse, while his best buddy watched like it was just a normal Tuesday.

********

It wasn’t until after he ate that he realized the gravity of the situation. Kaneki was in contact with ghouls. He could be in danger. He could-

But Kaneki seemed to be pretty laid back about it.

“Oh, so there was this ghoul eating a corpse in some back alley that saw me passing. So he started to strangle me-“

“He WHAT?!?”

“Shh. And then there was this other ghoul who came and saved me but then she was gonna kill me too but then I remembered her from grade school. Remember Kagomi? Yeah, so she let me go, but before she did, I asked where the best place to get info on the ghoul world was. She led me to this bar called Helter Skelter. It’s crazy in there, man-there’s this guy with tattoos who just has his ghoul eye thingys out all the time! I think the bartender thought I was, like, a lost child or something. She just spilled all this stuff about the ghouls like I was one of them. Did you know they drink blood to get drunk? See, not all is lost.”

Kaneki finished his story with an exhale, and Hide still had one question.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Hide sighed, running a hand through his bleached hair. “Why would you do this for me? I’m a ghoul, Kaneki. I’m a monster. I eat people. You should be running away from me. I’m just-“  
Slap.

Hide rubbed his cheek. “Ow! Hey, what was that for?”

“Fuck that. Fuck all of that. I did it because I care about you, Hide. And I don’t care if you think you’re a monster or that I shouldn’t hang out with you now, because after all the times you’ve helped me, either by grand gestures or just by being around, you deserve to be helped, too. And I’m going to help you, even if it means sawing my whole hand off. Got that?”

Hide could only nod.

Kaneki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “There’s one more thing.”

He opened his eyes, not meeting Hide’s. 

“I love you, Hide. I have for a while now. And not in a platonic way, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh
> 
>  
> 
> Srry not srry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit’s crazy when u love yo ghoul dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I’m srry it’s been awhile anywho here’s a chap boios

Hide’s eyes widened. He must be dreaming. There was no way that Kaneki, his long time crush who had never shown signs of being more than a friend, liked him back? 

He had no time to dwell on this, for Kaneki blushed beet red and ran out the door, head lowered.

“Kaneki, wait!” Hide cried, but his best friend was already out the door.

...

Kaneki ran, tears streaming down his face. He really fucked things up this time, didn’t he? He was just worried about his friend. Why did he always have to screw everything over? 

Hide had been his friend for years. Years filled with pain that always went away when Hide was around. Hide set his heart on fire in a way he had never felt before. He had wanted to stay friends forever with this boy, the boy who reached out to him when no one else did.

But nothing was ever that simple. Because it hit Kaneki at the age of 14. “I’m gay.” More specifically, “I’m gay for my best friend.” 

Kaneki hid this part of himself away from the world. Never showed how he felt. Showed “interest” in various girls, ignored the pang in his chest when Hide went on a date with Rize, ignored the way Hide made him feel. Because there was no way someone like Hide could ever see someone like Kaneki as more than a friend.

He didn’t know where he was going, he just ran. Ran until he was gasping for air, until there were stitches in his sides and he felt like he was gonna throw up. He couldn’t believe he-

“Well, well, well! Where are you going in such a hurry?”

Kaneki stopped dead in his tracks, looking for the source of the chilling, male voice. 

A dark, hooded figure dropped from the roof of a nearby building. “Cant have my prey running away on me, can I?” The man spoke as a bright green bikaku unfurled from behind him.

Well, everything’s just comin’ up Kaneki today, isn’t it?


End file.
